Serpent's First
by CateyBug
Summary: My version of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone with a twist. Draco Malfoy has everything a boy his age could ever want. He has an overbearing father, who cares, and a loving mother, who spoils him rotten. He has friends that respect and care for him. He has a broom for everyday of the week. But he craves for so much more and Hogwarts might just give that to him.


_**Author's Notes: Hey everyone! I am glad to introduce a new story, Serpent's First. I was reading some other stories about how Harry Potter should of happened and decided it would be fun to write one of my own, but with a Draco Malfoy twist. It's kind of like a what if story and what might have happen from Draco's P.O.V. but Harry Potter is still the hero of the wizarding world...his just in the back ground. **_

_**Anyway...J.K Rowling owns Draco Malfoy and the rest of wizarding world. **_

_**Please R&R! And without anymore interruptions from me, the author. I presents...**___

_**Serpent's First**_

_**The Prologue**_

* * *

><p><em><em>Tonight was the night that Lucius had feared the most. There were many things about being a Death Eater that he feared, but so far this was making him cower the most. It was the night that the Dark Lord planned kill the Potter family's little, one year old, boy. To make matters worst, the age of the Potter baby was the same age as his son, maybe a month younger, and the thought of even killing the boy for this cause made him shiver. He didn't know what he would have done if the Dark Lord had learned that his son, Draco, was part of a prophecy. In a way he was sort of glad that it wasn't his own flesh and blood.

Lucius took a deep breath as he landed in front of the massive gates of Malfoy Manor. He had been painfully summoned, by his dark mark, to a meeting with the Dark Lord and the other Death Eaters. The summoning had been only hours ago and Lucius had left his family in a hurry. He would rather spend the time with his family, but the Dark Lord was even more merciless when ignored. Draco had been upset when his father had to leave in the middle of their playing, but he had to pull himself away with the reminder of what could happen.

The Dark Lord had stated that he would be the one to kill the Potter boy alone and Lucius couldn't help but feel relief. When Severus Snape had first delivered the prophecy to the Dark Lord, Lucius hadn't believe it at first. There were many reasons he didn't want to, but Severus was his most trusted friend and he had never lied before hand. The Dark Lord seemed to believe the same thing. He quickly became obsessed with the prophecy and the thought of his downfall being at the hands of a mere boy.

Lucius found it ridiculous because he still believed that they had a strong cause and no child could bring the Dark Lord falling to his knees. Also at the time, he and his wife had found something that brought much joy to his family and he didn't want to bring tragic suffering to another family even if it brought a brighter future for his family and many pure-bloods around him.

His wife had been pregnant and that alone had somewhat changed his views on his believes of _'giving no mercy. D__o anything it take to get what he wanted'__. _He froze in the middle of a raid one time when he had come across a mother and her baby. So even if it was for a good cause, he couldn't bring himself to hurt the Potter baby. He couldn't say anything against the Dark Lord's wishes though. There were few who did and they ended up in a place that he didn't want to end up in.

Lucius had sworn to protect himself and his family. His son who had yet to make anything out of his life, and never would if Lucius failed to protect him. So if not questioning Dark Lord's wish required this, then he would do so. His son deserved so much in life and he was going to try making it possible.

He whispered a little word before the gates opened, revealing what had been invisible to eyes standing outside of the closed gate. He smiled at his well lite home and knew that his wife was waiting up on him with their son. The Manor looked peaceful compared to the Dark Lord's dwellings, which where even more dark and sinister, and he embraced that fact. His family was safe as they would continue to live with high hopes of the Dark Lord's success. He knew the price, but he would ignore it just this once.

As Lucius swiftly, but gracefully, made his way down the stone paved path he grew nervous to how his wife would take the news. She had secretly been hoping that the Dark Lord would not go through with his plans, but that was not the case. She would be upset, but she would not voice her thoughts when the Dark Lord returned to them. They would celebrate like any other Death Eater, and then continue on with their lives. That was his plan after they won. He would get Draco the best education money had to offer and they would be happy. He promised himself this.

Lucius opened the massive doors and allowed himself in. As he silently slipped off his cloak, a little grubby elf appeared in front of him with a loud crack. Lucius couldn't help, but sneer at the elf as he hung up his cloak. The elf squeaked at his master's expression.

"Where's my wife and child, Dobby," Lucius asked.

Dobby clasped his hands together nervously and squeezed them tightly once Lucius finished hanging the cloak. He continued to look at Lucius's feet and nothing more as Lucius had been firm with Dobby on many occasions that elves do not deserve looking anywhere else. "Master...Dobby saw Mistress take young Master for a bath."

"I see," Lucius said thoughtfully.

The elf bowed lowly, hoping that Lucius was dismissing him. His nose touched the polished floor and his ears flopped over into his face. Something finally snapped in Lucius as he watched the elf. The frustration he had kept inside since the meeting was finally starting to bubble out of his pores.

"What did I tell you about touching the floor with your _disgusting_ face," He questioned with a sharp tone.

The elf snapped his little body back up and straighten himself out the best he could. Dobby trembled in fear at the thought of what Lucius might do to him and, even though his eyes were still looking towards the ground, Lucius saw Dobby's big eyes get even wider than they already were before.

"You told Dobby not to...when Master is mad," Dobby reported, mumbling the last bit, his voice quivering after every word. He tried to blink away tears that tried to force themselves out of his eyes.

"Don't cry you lousy elf," Lucius snapped.

"Dobby's not crying," the little elf whimpered, "Dobby don't deserve cry."

Lucius remembered saying that quite well, but the verbal abuse wasn't making him feel better. He just had to hit something and this little elf was something that was living and something that he could hit. He did not care for Dobby or fear for his own life when being near Dobby.

"You're going to get punished," Lucius said and as Dobby raised his own hand to strike himself, Lucius stopped him. "By my hand."

The elf's eyes widen even more. That didn't sound anymore pleasing than him hitting himself, but he would rather hit himself. Lucius didn't take the word _'punishment' _lightly when the elves got involved. Dobby squeaked lightly as he rushed to say something. "Please Master allow Dobby to punish himself. Master won't have to even lift a finger!"

Lucius's eyes narrowed slightly and he lead in a bit, so that he was towering over the trembling elf. He felt a sly smile slip across his face as he watched Dobby. The elf seemed to want to bang his own head against something so bad that elf began to clutch his own head in his little hands.

"How dare you," Lucius said menacingly, "You will do as I say!"

"Let Dobby return to his chores," called a voice from out of his view as his view was only on the elf.

Lucius straightened up so he wasn't leaning over the elf anymore, but instead found himself staring up to the top of the stairs at his wife and child with awe. Once she had his attention, she made her way slowly down the grand, spiraled stair case.

"You can go Dobby," Narcissa said once she reached the bottom step, "you don't need to get punished."

Dobby's eyes flicked over to Lucius's face, but Lucius didn't notice as he had eyes only for his family in that exact moment, then the elf's eyes flickered over to Narcissa once more. The elf nodded with a look of obvious relief showing on his face before he vanished with another loud crack, leaving the family alone.

Narcissa continued her way over to her husband once the elf was gone and Draco smiled at him with a big cheeky smile. When she was closer the boy leapt towards him in her arms and Lucius caught him.

Draco wrapped his tiny, little arms around Lucius's neck and snuggled into his chest. Which Lucius allowed him to do. The closeness helped him know that the Dark Lord was going after the Potter's son and not his son. His son, who didn't know the difference between right or wrong. While he was thinking that he willed himself to stop comparing Draco to the Potter baby.

"Why isn't Draco in bed," Lucius asked after Draco started blabbing.

"He didn't want to go to bed without you," Narcissa replied, as she reached out to brush down Draco's already perfect hair. Lucius sighed at upon hearing that. He pressed his mouth against the boy's head. "I take it the meeting wasn't of great satisfactory," Narcissa said after a pregnant pause. She smiled sadly as she admired her husband and son, "That's why your taking it out on the house elves."

Lucius moved his face back as he messaged his son's bleach blonde hair with a free hand. He shook his head at his wife slowly, but he smiled when the boy lifted his head off Lucius's chest. Draco looked his father in the eyes and stared while Lucius marveled at how identical Draco's and his eyes looked. They were a smoldering blue-ish grey color.

"Why don't you tell me about it," Narcissa insisted.

Draco took ahold of his father's long hair and stuck it in his mouth, but Lucius didn't do anything to stop Draco from chewing on his hair. He just continued to massage Draco's hair lovingly, causing Narcissa to sigh in annoyance. She quickly took the one year old back in her arms and Draco whined at the loss of his father.

"After we put Draco to bed then," she said. Her eyes glowed with determination and Lucius couldn't help, but smile at her. Narcissa turned and led Lucius up the stairs.

Draco's nursery was in the north wing next to their bedroom. It was a nice little room, filled with little stuff dragons of all sorts. Narcissa had worked very hard on making the baby's room a happy place as she had realized that there was nowhere in the Manor that was fairly cheerful for a child.

She hadn't wanted her baby to continue inside somewhere so dull, but Lucius refused to change his ancestor's hard work. Respecting his wish, she worked on the next best thing, the baby's room, and before long it had turned out to be a very heart-warming place.

Narcissa laid Draco down on the nice, soft sheets of his cot and kissed his little forehead. The little boy giggled softly as his eyes drooped and he relaxed on his cot for a deep slumber.

"Good night my little Dragon," she whispered before pulling herself up and letting Lucius in to stare at his son.

Lucius rested a lone finger on Draco's cheek and crested it softly before pulling away. He pulled his wand out and flicked it, so the lights turn off, before exiting after his wife. They closed the boy's door softly and made their way to their room next door.

He settled in an arm-chair while Narcissa did the same in another chair next from his. She took his hand in hers as she waited for him to say something. Lucius didn't know how to start. He really didn't want to discuss it until the Dark Lord confirmed tonight a success , but he knew from Narcissa's expression that she wouldn't let it go until she heard at least some of the news.

He cleared his throat. "The Dark Lord has decided that he is going to kill the Potter boy tonight by himself," Lucius started out, "He wants to rid himself of the boy while the child is still vulnerable."

"Lucius," Narcissa started.

"And we can't do anything about it," he interrupted, "We can't Narcissa...or we will die. Let things take the natural course and we will see how it goes from here. Nothing will harm us."

Narcissa nodded, but her face still showed its worry as he gently squeezed her hand. He had told her of what the Dark Lord had planned to do, but he hadn't her told the rest of it. He had told her enough and he didn't what her found guilty if the Dark Lord did fail.

There was more to the Dark Lord's plan. It was a back up plan that the Dark Lord had formed if he did fail. Lucius just hoped that they wouldn't have use of this plan because he wanted to raise his son in the life that pure-bloods were suppose to have instead of continually working to make it happen throughout his son's life.

Narcissa stood from her spot and Lucius stood as well. She stepped closer to him with a sad little smile and kissed his cheek lightly. She turned from him quickly. Her eyes closed in remorse as she made her way to the bathroom on the other side of their room. She wanted him to hold her through the rest of the night, but she knew he would be to distracted with his thoughts to pay her any more mind.

Lucius sat down again when the door closed and waited. He knew that she figured that there was more to the Dark Lord's plans, but even he didn't know the full plan. He knew only a little as the Dark Lord was very careful when giving directions to the Death Eaters individually.

Lucius stood abruptly as he remembered something that the Dark Lord had given him to keep safe. and made his way out of the room. He quieted his stepping when he walked pass Draco's door to make sure he didn't wake the little boy, then hurried off to his study.

His study was a mess, he realized when he opened the door to it. Papers lied everywhere and books placed very dangerously on top of each other. Lucius made a mental note to clean it later himself, but that was not of importance at the moment.

Lucius closed his door and called an elf to come to his service. A little elf appear and looked up at her master before looking back down at the ground again. "How may I serve you Master," it squeaked.

Lucius looked her over coldly. "My cloak that I had on, there is something in it," Lucius said, "get it and give it to me."

The elf nodded before vanishing and reappearing with a book in hand. She held it up high to him and he took it out of her hands. "You may go," he said and she vanished again.

Lucius took the book to his desk. He examined the book, wondering why the Dark Lord had given it to him. It was old and empty of all writing. Lucius found himself irritated by it and was almost tempted to burn it, but he had promised the Dark Lord. So Lucius opened a desk drawer and carelessly threw it in before shutting the drawer once more.

He then got to work sorting papers and placing books on the shelves in a certain order. He needed to do something to clear his mind while he waited for the Dark Lord's call. He had gotten into a good twenty minutes of it before a knock interrupted his progress.

Lucius dropped the book he was holding on the desk. He gave a quick glance to his half cleaned surroundings and gave a slight nod before opening the door to let whoever in. He wasn't at all surprise when he saw that the knocker was Narcissa and she was carrying a worried expression. Now that Lucius thought about it, Narcissa was probably the only person who had ever worried about him, beside his mother, in his lifetime.

"Lucius," she said. She said this with the relief showing very clearly in her tone, "I was very worried something might have happened to you when you weren't still in our room or in Draco's room. No word yet?"

"No dear," Lucius said, "Why don't you get some rest. It's getting late and you must be tired. It might take a bit before the Dark Lord can do anything."

Narcissa nodded. "I wish you would come to bed with me darling."

He didn't say anything. He didn't have to as he watched her walk away because she got the message very clearly. He was not in the mood for anything his wife had to offer at the moment. He continued to watch her though, just to make sure she made it safely to her room. He continued watching her until their door clicked shut and the lights peaking from the space between the door and the floor faded.

He went back inside his study as an exhausted yawn left his mouth without permission. He closed the office door with little difficulty after that yawn, even more determined not to fall asleep. He couldn't go to sleep. So before he knew it he was picking up the book that he deposited on the desk before Narcissa's interruption and placed it on the shelf where it belonged.

Lucius continued cleaning for a while before every paper was in its proper folder, every book was on the shelf, and there wasn't a speck of dirt anywhere. He had done it all by hand too, eventhough he would never tell anyone else that. He never cleaned or cooked because that was the elves job, but he didn't like the thought of the elves invading his work area. He had made it forbidden for them to clean his study and Lucius was more than willing to do it himself if it had gotten as bad as it was.

Lucius was almost sitting down to relax when he heard Draco's cries. Panic invaded his body as he shot out of the study. He only paused to close the study door as Lucius ran to his son's room. He picked Draco up into his arms and hugged him tightly after realizing that Draco was not in any harm. He glanced around the nursery as he let the toys and furniture calm his panic,

Eventually, the boy calmed down once he was in his father's embrace to the point were he began happily talking gibberish. Lucius sat down in a wooden rocking chair that the nursery provided to him and stared at his son as Draco continued to talk to his father in a tongue that Lucius didn't understand. Lucius listened to Draco as he nodded occasionally because it was the polite thing to do in his opinion.

Draco eventually grew quiet as he stared up at his father. Draco continued to stare into his father's eyes until the silence grew too much for the little boy's mind, and he ended up hitting his father's chest with his little hand. He continued to do so and every time he did it was always accompanied by a, "Bah!"

Lucius laughed and Draco stopped when he heard his father's voice. "You want to know something Draco?"

Draco tilted his head slightly like he was listening intently to everything his father had to say. Lucius raised a hand to stroke the boy's hair. Draco's eyes slowly fluttered close until Lucius stopped and his eyes flew open.

"One day you will do many things," Lucius said to the baby, "One day I believe that...our world will become how we imagine it. Pure-bloods will rule over Mudbloods and Muggle-lovers...we are superior to them Draco...don't forget that."

Draco said nothing, he didn't even smile. Lucius didn't let that bother him. When Draco was older, he would understand. He wouldn't let Draco forget Lucius's beliefs because his son deserved so much and he wouldn't get it if he was a traitor in the world that the Dark Lord had envisioned. Draco had to believe that he was better than the blood-traitors and the Mudbloods. That was the only way Draco would survive in the Dark Lord's world.

Draco was his one and only child, seeing as his wife couldn't have anymore children after giving birth to Draco. She had a hard time during her pregnancy, so he would have to make the most of it with this precious gift that would only happen to him once in his life. He wouldn't forgive himself if he didn't protect Draco from harm, if Draco got hurt because Lucius hadn't taught him well enough. Lucius smiled sadly down at Draco and Draco smiled back.

"Whatever happens," Lucius said, "I know you will make me proud one day and I swear to protect you forever."

Draco gave a big yawn as he snuggled once again into his father's chest. Lucius stared at the little boy. He had suddenly realized that it was well pass the Dark Lord's planed time of return. He knew that worrying would do him little good as he was positive that something had happened. He had to think of something quick to keep the ministry off their backs.

Lucius won't let Draco be raised without at least one of his parents and he wouldn't let Narcissa be found guilty for something she really had no part in.

He stood from the rocking chair and made his way back to Draco's cot. Slowly, Lucius placed the child on it as Narcissa burst into the room. Luckily she hadn't reawaken the baby, but she looked scared.

"Lucius, the wards have detected the ministry of magic Aurors on our land," she whispered frantically.

Lucius didn't wonder why he hadn't heard them because he knew why he hadn't. He didn't hear them because they had cast a spell to not allow loud noises in the baby's nursery, but it still allow them to know if Draco needed them after he awoke. Draco was never in his room alone, other than to sleep because Narcissa liked to keep the baby with her at all times when he was awake.

"Narcissa," Lucius said as he took ahold of both her shoulders, "Everything will be okay...I promise. Just let me all the talking."

Narcissa nodded as a tear ran down her cheek. Her arms wrapped around his waist. "I don't want you to leave us," She whispered into his chest softly. He didn't hear her, but he did know why she was crying. He didn't dwell on it though. Instead he wiped her tears away with his thumb and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. Then her lips.

"Everything will be alright, I promise..."


End file.
